THE MEMORIES
by alcdolera
Summary: I JUST CHANGE THE STORY WHEN THEY CAME BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD AND THEY FOUND OUT THAT MIMI HAS A BROTHER WHO IS A CHOSEN CHILD AND WHAT HAPPEN TO MIMI AND HER BROTHER 5 YEARS AGO. COUPLES MICHI BUT LITTLE SORATO


_**The Memories**_

After they came back to the digimon world. The chosen children went to a town and they found out that all of them came from same town (what a coincidence).All of them recalls the day that the digimon attack in this city what more memories are in store from them?

Tai: Hey look! (All of them look and they saw a shop)

: I remember this store, It's the store me and my sister usually buy some candies and my dad always buy a gift from mom when its there anniversary.

Yamato: I can't believe it is still there after what happen 5 years ago.

Sora: I can't believe those memories are still flashbacking on us.

Piyomon: Wow I can't believe all of you leave here

Izzy: But it's strange we are the only ones who notice what happen back then but the reports say a bomb exploded back then

Joe: That's because they wanted to cover it so no people will panic and scared.

Everyone was talking about the memories they wanted to refresh all except mimi who still wondered around until…..

Palmon: Mimi!

Mimi: (Still wondering)

Palmon: Mimi!

Mimi: ( Still Wondering)

Palmon: Mimi! Wake up

But still mimi didn't notice Palmon that's because mimi remember her memories a very bad one ( she vision a boy who was on a floor saying her name) Until a shook on a skirt snaps her up

T.K: Mimi

Mimi: Hah! What

Tai: Are You ok Mimi. Palmon is trying to snap you but you wouldn't listen

Joe: yeah are you okay

Sora: You've been acting strange since we got here are you sure okay

Yamato: Yeah!

Mimi: ahhh yes no worry I'm still sleepy from the trip maybe… I'm just tired that's all

Sora: Mimi

Mimi: Yeah

T.K: what's bothering you?

Mimi: No I'm fine reall…y (she notices a flower shop crossed the road)

Mimi: Can we go there? (pointing)

Tai: why do you need some flowers?

Mimi: No I just wondering because I remember something and I'm just wondering on that flower shop.

Sora: Okay we'll go there

Mimi: thanks

(At the flower shop)

Yamato: this is the flower shop we used to buy flowers from mom

T.K: wow there many flowers to choose from

Everyone was wondering around except mimi who is still looking from something until she find a yellow bell flower that was picked fresh from the bush in the back of the shop she pick it up until a old lady approach to her:

Old lady: Miss did you want that flower?

Mimi: Oh I'm sorry don't worry I pay it

Old Lady: No it's yours. You remind of a small child who is always here with his brother. I hope there okay since that incident

Happen 5 years ago. I wonder ( everyone was looking at the old lady)

Tai: wonder what (mimi was still in motion)

Old lady: those two survived the explosion happen. Maybe those two are know grown up The boy maybe is 17 and the little girl must be ten by now ever since the incident they never came back I always waited from them to return. You know?

Tai: Know what?

Old Lady: The little girl is exactly like her (pointing)

Izzy: You mean Mimi

Old Lady: So that's her name what a Coincidence Mimi is the name of the little girl I was talking you about to earlier

All: WHAT! (after the shocked mimi disappeared )

Sora: Is this true? (Searching) Mimi?

Piyomon: I think she left?

Joe: but Why?

Yamato: I think she hides something from us

T.K: So that's why she never opens up her memories and always quiet ever since we got here but why?

Izzy: Mabye because she have a experience that she never wants to know about it maybe the story that the old lady is telling us.

Sora: Yes but we must find her and to get to know if it's true

or not.

Yamato: Yes let's go find her

Tai: We'll split up and look for her and when we do let's go meet here in the park right.

Others: Right.

Yamato: what are we waiting for let's go

All: Right let's go

Meanwhile mimi is running away from them while running palmon is uncomfortable because of mimi way of pulling her

Until she went to the park and slowly walk and she notice the children playing until she sits in the bench after she sat there she notice a boy in same as age as her and a little girl who was playing in him:

Boy: Come on you can do it I know you can

Little girl: Okay here I go (jump)

Boy: that's the spirit girl

Little girl: Big brother

As mimi watch the two playing she vision a flashback

(Flashback);

Mike: Mimi come on you can do it I know you can

Mimi: Big Brother what if I fall

Mike: its okay I'll catch you

Mimi: Ahhh!

Mike: See I catch you did I

Mimi: Thanks Big Brother

Mike: You're welcome

At the Flower Shop:

Mimi: Big brother look its pretty can you buy it from me

Mike: What this one

Mimi: yes can I please

Mike: Okay, lady how much is this flower

Lady(the old lady before): Don't worry its on the house

Mimi: Did you heard that big brother

Mike: Well here you go

Mimi: Yehey

(end of flashback):

Palmon: MIMi!

Mimi: yes ( the tears fall down)

Palmon: What's bothering you ever since we got here you became silent and you can tell me about it

Mimi: No I'm okay It's just I wanted to forget the memories when I was a child but it seems my memories are not that happy in this city.(wiping her tears)

Palmon: Mimi

At the street

1st street

Sora: mimi!

Yamato: Mimi!

T.K: Mimi!

Sora: Oh where is she I'm worried it's not like her to just run away like that

Yamato: Don't worry we'll find her so let's move

Sora And T.k: right

2nd Street

Izzy: Mimi!

Joe: Mimi!

Izzy: Where is she?

Joe: I don't know and we better find her now

3rd Street

Tai: Mimi!

Kumamon: tai

Tai: Yes

Kumamon: Mimi is quiet since we got here

Tai: Yes I know but I must know what's her mind and I know she is hiding something from us

Kumamon: hiding?

Tai: When she heard the story of the old lady she became quiet even mimi has an attitude but I know she has a heart that also hurt and I want it to know the truth about it

Kumamon: the truth?

Tai: I have a memory about a boy (visionise) who was running and he was holding a liitle girl who is just like…(end vision)

Kumamon: Tai

Tai: (he looks at mimi) MIMI!

MIMI saw tai waving at her and she begins to run with palmon carry her uncomfortable

Tai: Hey wait Mimi

Mimi began to run as Tai is about to catch up on her until she reached the end of the line and no one to run and tai Finally catch up.

Tai: Mimi please stop and come with me.

Mimi: No, I don't I want to

Tai: Why?

Mimi: I don't want to go this place anymore So PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE

Tai: Why? What's the matter

Palmon: Mimi!

Mimi: Please leave me alone

Tai: I want to help you I know your hiding your sadness but hiding can't help so please come on

Palmon: Mimi!

Tai: Mimi, I promise I won't leave you (offering a hand on mimi)

Mimi: alright I'm coming with you and tell my memories here in this town

Tai: Mimi, Don't worry I won't leave you

Mimi: But there something I want to go and I want you to go with me if it's okay with you.

Tai: Okay I'll come with you

Mimi: Thanks

Tai finally convinces mimi to come back but they went to a park and sat together as mimi began to tell her memory

Mimi: (telling the story)

5 years ago when the digimon attack (Visionizing)

I was with my brother and we went to the flower shop

Tai: You have a brother? I thought you are a only child

Mimi: I have a brother but something happen

Palmon: please don't interrrup

Tai: Oh I'm sorry

Mimi: (telling the story and Flashback)

Mimi: Big Brother I'm scared (the sky Becames dark)

Mike: don't worry I'm here let's go

Mimi: okay

As we walked at the street we saw a little boy holding a baby girl and screaming for help

Boy: Dinosaur! Dinosaur

Baby girl: (Crying)

Mike: Dinosaure (thinking) ahhh! Mimi

Mimi: yes big brother

Mike: You stay here and no matter happens please don't be scared and whatever happens here take this ( a bracelet) and mimi…

Mimi: Yes Big brother

Mike: I know you will not believe this but those are not dinosaurs their called digimon

Mimi: Di-gi-mon

Mike: Yes and I must go there to fight them and put them back where they belong

Mimi: Big brother

Mike: Be brave Mimi and I don't know if I will come back but promise me when you a reach 10 the bracelet will show a special prize just for you.So promise me if ever thing happens to me be strong and don't be a bad girl promise!

Mimi: Big Brother

Mike: Promise that and when the the day you became

A chosen child you will be the next one to save the world always love your digimon pal

Mimi: Yes big brother I promise

Mike: thanks (he hugged Mimi) I love you please take care of our parents and one thing

Mimi: Yes Big Brother

Mike: Always sing whenever you remember about me

Mimi: yes Big brother

After My brother left silence in my body fell upon me but not until a explosion blured my eyes and then all of the sudden

I was in the hospital with my parents crying and…

(End of flashback):

Tai: What happen to your brother

Mimi: (silence)

Tai: Mimi!

Mimi: he was never found until now still waiting until he returns but he never came

Tai: So you're the little girl that the old lady was telling about but why did you not tell us about this before

Mimi: Because after that incindent my memory is blured I cannot remember what happen back then

Tai: But how you able to recall that memory if you don't remember at all

Mimi: That's because of what happen today when we fought that digimon and because of the purity heart that's now inside of me

Tai: But your brother how did he know about the Digimon

Mimi: that's remain a mystery from me but the bracelet is here

(mimi get the bracelet from the purse)

Tai: So that's the bracelet

Mimi: yes but the power that my brother said still not coming and…

(startred to cry)

Palmon: Mimi!

Mimi: Big Brother

Tai: Mimi!(put his hand on mimi Shoulder)

Mimi: Tai I don't want to remember that memory because it makes me want to hurt my heart and I don't want to ever recall that again

(Crying)

Tai: It's okay no matter what happens you and me and our friends will defeat the other bad digimon so please don't cry. I don't want to see a girl crying in front of me

Mimi: Okay I'll stop crying

Tai: that's the spirit besides your brother will be sad if he sees you crying

Mimi: (smiled) Thanks Tai

Tai: Why are you thanking me?

Mimi: Because you are the one who healed my heart thank you

Tai: (blushing) you're… welcome

Mimi: giggled

Yamato: Tai, Mimi!

(Tai and Mimi look)

Tai: Hey its Yamato and the others

Sora: Mimi

Mimi: over here

T.K: thank GOODNESS MIMI ARE YOU OKAY

Sora: Mimi Is there something wrong can you tell us

Mimi: Well I………

Tai: What if I tell them about it

Mimi: thanks Tai

Tai tell the others the bad memories that mimi undergo 5 years ago

And they felt bad about it

Izzy: I can't believe your brother knows about the digimon

Joe: Yeah who do you think you have a brother

Yamato: Do you still remember anything back then Mimi

Mimi: No but some details are flashing but still a blured on me

Sora: Mimi you said the bracelet has a power

Mimi: yes but I don't think there any power that my brother is beginning to rise but…

Yamato: But what mimi

Sora: come on think about it look closer on my mind

Mimi: (thinking) the 8th child

As mimi began to explain a digimon appeared in a distance

And a earthquake appeard

Joe: What's happening

T.K: LOOK

ALL: AHHH!

Sora: A digimon a big one

Izzy:(opening his laptop) it's Dizzymon a digimon that has a ability to control anyone who gets in there way

Yamato: So what are we waiting let's go

All the digimon transformed to fight the digimon but all of them failed until some of them transformed into a mega digimon and so they fight.

MetalGreymon: Giga Destroyer!

WereGarurumon: Baldy Blow!

AtlurKabuterimon: Horn Buster

Dizzymon: It's that all you got well it's my turn "Dizzy Blast"

All three: ahh!

Tai: MetalGreymon

Yamato: Tai we got to do something?

Izzy: Yeah at this rate we will never win

Joe: What are we going to do?

Palmon: Mimi let me fight

Mimi: OKEY BE CAREFUL

Palmon Changes to Togemon

Dizzymon: What another one

Togemon: What the matter scared

Dizzymon and Togemon are fighting until..

Togemon: Needle Spray

Dizzymon: Hate punch

Mimi: Togemon!

Togemon: ahh!

Mimi: Togemon

As togemon Falls on the ground Mimi Felt shocked and felt down

Tai: hah, mimi

Mimi began to have a vision on her brother looking at her

Mimi: Big brother

Mike: Mimi don't give up as you promise for me don't give up

Mimi: Big Brother I miss u

Mike: Don't worry even know you cannot see me again I will always watch you and remember you will always my little sister

Mimi: Don't worry I'll kept my promise but what about the bracelet

Mike: Don' worry it's time…………….

Mimi: Big Brother, Big Brother! Big Brother……

(end of vision)

Tai:(Holding mimi) Mimi wake up

T.K: Mimi

Everyone looks at Mimi and tries to wake her up until

Mimi begans to open her eyes

Sora: Mimi are you okey?

Dizzymon: It's that you can do well its my turn "Dizzy Kick"

Togemon: Ahhh!

Mimi: Ahhh!

Tai: What's the matter

Mimi: To-ge-mon

T.K : What's happening Why is mimi got hurt whenever togemon gets hurt

Izzy: Maybe its true

Yamato: True about what? Izzy

Izzy: That the digimon and the partner are as one whenever Togemon is hurt Mimi is hurt also

Mimi:ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Tai: Mimi!

Joe: So if that's true why is only mimi get hurt not us

Sora: Yes, why we can't feel when our digimon is hurt

Izzy: that a mystery from now

Togemon: Ahhh!

Mimi: Ahhh!

Tai: (still holding Mimi) Mimi!

Mimi: Don't worry about me I'm okay I'm must fight the pain so togemon can be brave

Yamato: WereGarurumon protect Togemon

WereGarurumon: Right

Mimi: I must be strong or else Togemon will weak Big Brother

(flashback)

Mike: Be brave you have a purity to heal them

Mimi: What's purity Big Brother

Mike: Purity is the a kind power that you heal someone using your heart and a song that you always sing is the instrument that gives it out

Mimi: You mean I can heal someone just by singing

Mike: Yes but you must sing from the heart

Mimi: Big Brother

Mike: Just like the your voice the instrument is the wind just

Follow the tone of the wind is always there to guide you

Mimi: Big brother Yes I will do it

Mike: I know you can

(end of flashback)

Togemon: Ahhh!

Mimi: ahh I must not give up

As mimi began to talk the bracelet became to flash

Mimi: hah

Tai: the bracelet began to glow

Mimi: big brother

As the bracelet glows a digimon began to appear

Dizzymon: What's that

Digimon: You must be punish

Dizzymon: you

Izzy: another digimon

Narrator: Healmon an extreme type of digimon that uses a healing attack its weapon the heal shine

Mimi: Healmon

Dizzymon: What another one well I just gonna beat you up again

Tai: so that's the power of the bracelet (still holding mimi)

Mimi: Brother It's this our digimon

Tai: So that's your brother digimon partner

Mimi: Yes but I really don't know about him, but there is once that my brother has a stuff toy but the weird thing is he hate stuff toy

Yamato: Maybe the stuff toy is your brother digimon only the little version of him

Healmon: Why are you here did you know you are not welcome here

Dizzymon: I'm sorry but I'm looking for the 8th child so get out of my way

Healmon: You cannot find the child your looking for even know you have the crest you can still can't find her

Dizzymon: And why not?

Healmon: the only one who can find the child is the one of the chosen children who has a voice of an angel and also the one thing is the digimon of the child must find first

Dizzymon: Well that's easy but first I must find the child you said it can help me find the eight child and I know who is she?that girl over there am I right

Tai: Mimi

Healmon: Yes your right but her memory is still blured and she will never tell too you not as long her brother is watching over

Her you can't find the 8th child

Dizzymon: Yeah will see about that dizzy wave

Mimi: Healmon!

Healmon: Shield of purity

Dizzymon: What the, NONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Healmon: Mimi

Mimi is still weak because of togemon but still she can speak

Healmon: Are you okay

Mimi: yes but my brother

Healmon: Don't worry he's fine. He said that he missed you so much and don't worry he will watch you every single day

Mimi: Is this true that I'm the only one who can find the 8th child but how

Tai: Yeah how will mimi Find the chosen child if she can't remember what happen 5 years ago

Sora: how can she do that

Healmon: don't worry it takes time to remember all the memories that she forget and one more thing

Mimi: yes

Healmon: Take care and always remember your brother loves so much

After the final word healmon just disappeared. Now the chosen children now realized that they must protect mimi so that she doesn't belong to the wrong hands.

Mimi: Palmon

Palmon: Mimi

Mimi: thank god your alright

Palmon: I'm sorry if I hurt you

Mimi: Don't worry I'm okay

Tai: Now we know how to find the eight child we must know how mimi will remember it

Sora: I don't know I'm worried you know healmon said

Joe: yes but we find the chosen child as possible or else vandimon finds her first

Izzy: yes but mimi is the only one who can find her but her memory must be recall no matter how pain is gonna take

T.K: yeah but a step closer at the time because mimi might get sad

Mimi: Don't worry about it

Sora: Mimi if you refresh your memory it will get you hurt

Yamato: If you do this you will surely hurt

Mimi: but I must do it or else we could'nt find the 8th child and no matter the pain is going to hurt I'm ready because my brother promise for me to be brave and I must be strong for my brother

Tai: ( put his hand on mimi's shoulder) don't worry we will help you ease the pain and when we find the child we promise to help you ease the pain for your brother

Mimi: thanks Tai for the trust

Tai: and don't worry we protect as your brother protect you

Yamato: Sora

Sora: yes

Yamato: Don't worry I protect you

Sora: From what?

Yamato: (started to blush)hah…. Nothing

Sora: giggled

Mimi: thank you Tai (gives tai a hugged)

Tai: Don't mention it ( started to Blush)

--------THE END-------


End file.
